Confession
by Shirakuro Rei
Summary: Tora x Saga Alice Nine one shot. Namun, sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Hingga pada tahap dimana aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengenai preferensi seksualku.


**Title :** Confession

**Author :** 白黒Rei

**Character(s)/Pairing(s) :** Tora x Saga, Hiroto, Shou, Nao, Dasoku (mentioned)

**Genre(s) :** Angst (A bit, I hope), Romance

**Rating(s) :** PG-13 for a better understanding '_'

**Warning(s) :** bored from reading (lol), mention of homosexual, confused (lol)

**Disclaimer :** The story is mine! The people are not!

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pria. Dan aku normal, aku _straight_. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencintai makhluk dengan jenis yang sama dengan diriku. Aku pernah mencintai beberapa wanita dalam hidupku. Namun, sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Hingga pada tahap dimana aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengenai preferensi seksualku.

Kau adalah seorang pria. Dan kau juga normal, kau _straight_. Kau begitu populer di kalangan wanita, bahkan mendapat julukan playboy. Entah karena kau senang memainkan hati para wanita atau hanya sedang mencari satu yang terbaik di antara mereka. Hubunganmu dengan wanita paling lama hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Terkadang, aku iri dengan kepopuleranmu, tapi tak jarang juga aku iri dengan wanita yang menjalin hubungan denganmu. Dua tahun sudah kumengenalmu dan selama itu pula sifatmu tidak berubah.

Pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ rajut dengan _tanktop_ bergambar motif macan tutul berwarna cokelat, ditambah sebuah celana pendek kulit, _stocking_ panjang hingga setinggi lima sentimeter di atas lututmu, sepatu _boots_, dan sebuah _scarf_ dengan motif yang sama dengan _tanktop_mu. Selebihnya, warna outfitmu adalah hitam. Warna yang sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan warna kulitmu yang putih pucat. Rambutmu pendek dengan potongan feminin dan berwarna cokelat. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi bagian leher dan wajahmu, kau berkenalan denganku.

"Saga", kau ucapkan namamu sambil tersenyum.

"Tora", aku mengenalkan diriku tanpa sedikit pun melepas pandanganku dari dirimu.

Setelah bertemu denganku dan Shou, kau kemudian pergi berganti baju, melepas _outfit_mu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian normalmu. Sementara kau pergi, Nao dan Shou membicarakan mengenai pembentukan band kita. Aku? Aku duduk bersama dengan kedua orang itu, tetapi sepertinya pikiranku ikut pergi bersama dengan dirimu, mengagumi mengapa bisa ada pria secantik dirimu dan sekaligus menyesalkan mengapa kau tidak tercipta sebagai lawan jenisku.

Sesi latihan band pertama kau sudah menunjukkan kemampuan hebatmu dalam memainkan bass. Aku juga dibuat terkesima ketika mengetahui bahwa kau bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik. Walaupun begitu, bass adalah instrumen yang paling kau sukai, yang bahkan kau sebut sebagai bagian dirimu. Aku pun terpacu menunjukkan kemampuanku memainkan gitar. Hari itu aku mendapat sebuah senyum tulus darimu atas kemampuanku.

Pertemuan berikutnya kau datang terlambat. Dengan alasan tidak bisa membatalkan janji dengan pacarmu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku kecewa terhadap dirimu. Kecewa karena kau lebih memilih kepentingan pacarmu dan karena ternyata dirimu sudah memiliki pacar. Bahkan kau membawanya ke studio untuk melihat sesi latihan kita.

Ketika kita bertemu berikutnya di sebuah _live house_ untuk merekrut seorang gitaris lain bernama Hiroto, kau juga membawa pacarmu itu. Kalian berdua duduk di meja terpisah yang tidak jauh dari tempatku, Shou, dan Nao. Setelah Hiroto selesai tampil, baru kau bergabung untuk membicarakan masuknya Hiroto sebagai anggota baru band kita. Pertemuan ini pun berlanjut hingga larut malam. Malam itu aku tahu bahwa dirimu penggemar berat alkohol dan berubah total setelah mabuk. Kau bahkan lupa bahwa kau membawa pacarmu. Setelah waktu melewati tengah malam dan kau mabuk berat, dia meninggalkanmu.

Latihan berikutnya, kau membawa pacar barumu dengan alasan ingin memperkenalkan dia pada kami berempat. Dan selalu alasan itu yang kau sebut setiap kali kau berganti pacar. Walaupun Hiroto terlihat seperti yang paling populer di antara kita berlima, nyatanya hanya dirimu yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar. Bahkan Hiroto sendiri belum memiliki pacar dari sejak kita mengenalnya. Shou masih dengan pacarnya saat di SMA dulu, Nao masih dalam tahap pendekatan dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya di perguruan tinggi, sedangkan diriku, aku sudah tidak mengencani siapa pun sejak dirimu masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, berganti bulan dan tahun. Dua tahun sudah kita saling mengenal, selama itu pula aku menyimpan segala kenangan tentang dirimu. Kebiasaan baik dan burukmu, hobimu, hal-hal yang kau sukai dan kau benci, nama pacar-pacarmu, tanggal lahirmu, nama aslimu, alamat tempat tinggalmu dan dengan siapa kau tinggal, golongan darahmu, merek pakaian dan parfum kesukaanmu, dan semua tentang dirimu, aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat semuanya sebaik aku mengingat segala hal tentang diriku. Dan mungkin kau akan terkejut ketika mengetahui hal ini. Atau mungkin akan menghindar dariku karena aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang penguntit dibandingkan seperti temanmu.

Selama dua tahun aku menyimpan segala tentangmu sendirian. Bahkan perasaanku terhadapmu.

Kau tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah tahu.

* * *

"Untuk Alice Nine yang lebih baik! _Cheers_!", Nao berteriak semangat. Denting gelas terdengar mengikuti. Aku meneguk _wine_ di gelasku.

"Selamat dua tahun Alice Nine! Yeah!", kau berteriak dan kemudian meneguk kembali _wine_ di gelasmu yang entah sudah tegukan keberapa.

"Hei hei hei Saga! Ini masih jam 10 malam! Jangan terlalu semangat seperti itu!", Hiroto mengingatkan.

"Benar. Kau itu mudah mabuk, lebih baik hentikan. Hahaha", Shou menambahkan. Biarpun seolah terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, sebenarnya Shou terlihat khawatir terhadapmu.

"Kalian ini, aku baru minum sebotol tahu! Sudahlah tenang saja!", kau berdiri sambil mengangkat gelasmu tinggi-tinggi, "Tora, kau bersulang denganku! Jangan murung begitu!", tak lupa kau menambahkan senyum kepadaku.

Aku pun berdiri sambil mengangkat gelasku, mendekati gelasmu, dan "_Cheers!_", kemudian kutenguk kembali cairan berwarna merah di gelasku. Kulihat ekspresi puas terpancar dari wajahmu, kau kembali tersenyum dan meneguk seluruh isi gelasmu. Lima detik kemudian kau terjatuh ke bahuku.

Aku menangkap tubuhmu, membawamu duduk di kursi sebelahku, melepaskan gelas kecil dari tanganmu, dan kau hanya bergumam pelan.

"Nah kan! Kubilang juga kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu bersemangat minum! Kalau sudah mabuk begini jadi repot kan!", Hiroto mengomel.

"Tora, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke kamar", Shou menyerahkan kunci kamar dari saku celanamu kepadaku, "Cuma kau yang mampu membawanya sendirian. Aku dan Hiroto akan menemani Nao menunggu Dasoku". Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum memasukkan kunci kamar hotelmu ke dalam sakuku.

Aku bersyukur kau masih cukup sadar untuk bisa berjalan, karena bila tidak, aku benar-benar akan repot untuk menggendongmu ke kamar. Bukan karena kau berat, melainkan karena aku merasa tidak sanggup dengan tatapan orang-orang yang akan melihatku menggendongmu bak putri dalam dekapan seorang pangeran.

Dengan kunci yang tadi diberikan Shou, aku membuka pintu kamarmu dan membawamu masuk. Setelah menutup kembali pintu, aku menidurkanmu di atas tempat tidur, melepas sepatumu, membuka jaketmu, dan memberimu segelas air putih. Kemudian kau terbangun. Dengan malas kau membuka kedua matamu dan meneguk air putih yang kubawakan.

"Terima kasih", katamu lirih.

Aku menaruh gelas kosong di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurmu, "Aku akan kembali ke bawah, menemani yang lain menunggu Dasoku", kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurmu.

Kau menarik pergelangan tanganku, "Jangan pergi"

Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan melihatmu menatap diriku. Detak jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Begitu kencangnya hingga aku khawatir bahwa kau akan dapat mendengarnya di dalam kamar yang sunyi ini.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Tora", kau menambahkan.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan besok pagi? Kau itu harus istirahat Saga. Kau baru saja mabuk", aku mencoba mencari alasan. Dan kemudian otakku berpikir bahwa itu adalah alasan yang payah.

"Justru karena aku baru saja mabuk... Makanya aku ingin membicarakannya", wajahmu mulai memerah. Entah karena itu efek alkohol yang tadi banyak kau minum atau karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang aku harap aku salah menanggapinya.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapmu.

"Kau mungkin merasa ini gila, tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu Tora. Kurasa aku...", kau sempat berhenti dan diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, " aku menyukaimu"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapmu. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang kudengar, aku kemudian tertawa pelan.

Melihat reaksiku, wajahmu pun semakin memerah, tapi kali ini sekilas diiringi oleh ekpresi marah, "_Whatever_. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kubicarakan. Sebaiknya kau keluar Tora"

Aku menghentikan tawaku dan kembali menatapmu, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk hingga melantur se-"

"Aku serius!", kau memotong pembicaraanku dengan nada kesal, "Aku ini normal, aku _straight_! Dan aku tahu bahwa kau juga _straight_. Ini bukan pembicaraan yang biasa dibicarakan oleh orang normal walaupun sedang mabuk!"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapmu.

"Aku mengumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk mengatakannya padamu, bahkan aku harus mabuk terlebih dahulu untuk menambah rasa percaya diriku, tetapi kau.. kau menertawakanku Tora.."

Aku dapat merasakan adanya kemarahan dan kesedihan dari ucapanmu.

"Hei! Ini bukan salahku bila aku akhirnya menyukaimu.. bukan salahku bila akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu.. kau yang menyukaiku duluan kan? Katakan Tora! Katakan bahwa kau yang menyukaiku duluan! Aku bisa melihatnya! Tidak... Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana cara kau memandangku, bagaimana cara kau berbicara dan tersenyum padaku, bagaimana cara kau memperlakukanku.. semuanya.. Aku merasakannya selama dua tahun ini.. Katakan bahwa dugaanku tidak salah Tora.. Katakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku...", dan aku dapat melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi putihmu seiring dengan segala pengakuan yang kau ucapkan.

Aku mendekatimu dan kemudian mengusap air mata di kedua pipimu. Kau memelukku. Dan aku tetap terdiam di dalam pelukanmu.

Kemudian kau melepas pelukanmu dan kembali menatapku, "Ah.. aku bodoh ya.. Hahaha.. Maaf ya Tora..", kau tersenyum kemudian memalingkan wajahmu. Senyum yang aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu hasil paksaanmu. Senyum yang sama yang selalu kau pasang ketika berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan banyak orang. Kurasa aku terlalu mengenalmu hingga dapat menyadari hal itu. Dan itu menyakitkanku. Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi karena aku tahu bahwa kali ini aku lah yang menyebabkanmu tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku memegang kedua bahumu dan kau kembali menatapku. "Apa kau yakin bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku Saga? Dugaanmu tentang semua yang kau sebutkan tadi, itu semuanya.. benar", aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku menyukaimu Saga. Dari sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu"

Kali ini kau yang terdiam.

"Dan kau tahu bahwa ini tidak mudah untukku saat pertama kali aku menyadari itu. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini normal, aku _straight_. Tetapi pertemuan denganmu seolah telah mengubah segalanya, bahkan mengubah preferensi seksualku. Dan itu tidak mungkin langsung kuungkapkan padamu yang juga normal, yang _straight_. Karena perasaan ini terlihat begitu salah, hubungan ini begitu terlarang. Kita berdua adalah pria dan kita berdua tidak seharusnya saling.. menyukai...", aku mengungkapkan segalanya, perasaanku dan juga kekhawatiranku selama ini.

Jauh dari ekspektasiku selama ini, kau justru tersenyum mendengar pengakuanku.

"Kau tahu Tora? Selama dua tahun ini aku terus saja bergonta-ganti pacar, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku ini seorang pria sejati yang menyukai wanita, tetapi selama dua tahun itu pula aku telah gagal meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu"

Kau kembali memelukku.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan hal itu lebih awal Tora, agar aku tidak perlu mendapat julukan_ playboy_", ujarmu sambil tertawa bahagia. "Dan masa bodoh dengan semuanya! Aku tidak peduli hal ini salah atau terlarang, aku percaya pada perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu"

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukanmu, "Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan _playboy_mu"

"Selamat tinggal wanita! Selamat tinggal normal! Selamat tinggal _straight_!", kau melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum, "Dan selamat datang _Tiger_!", kau kembali tertawa dalam pelukanku. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapanmu. Akhirnya kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang ceria.

Malam itu merupakan malam terindah dalam dua tahun penantianku terhadapmu. Dan mungkin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

******A/N :** Thanks to my beta reader, PumkinNettle17178! (lmao. pottermore influenced :p) *lempar Nao buat dirimu~* Cerita ini ditulis lagi-lagi berdasarkan sudut pandang Tora. lol. Awal-awalnya terkesan (bukan terkesan ding tapi kayaknya emang) membosankan dan ini cerita paling aneh yang pernah saya tulis! (Gomen!) Dan entah kenapa saya nggak terlalu puas sama hasilnya (soalnya saya merasa poinnya kurang nendang =3="). Tetapi, semoga ini bisa sedikit menghibur buat yang lagi bosan dan butuh bacaan. lol. As always, reviews or comments are respected! ^_-)v


End file.
